


Taught

by SnakesAndSheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Soldiers, Dystopia, Espionage, Future, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Power Imbalance, Revolution, Science Fiction, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndSheep/pseuds/SnakesAndSheep
Summary: Nine is dangerous. A smart and violent creation of the government. A former child soldier who has never lived in a civilian population. It is up to the tragically bored washed up career politician Reece Hurst to help groom him to be the next leader of The United States.
Kudos: 1





	1. How many doctors does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know with comments if this is something that you enjoy so I know to continue it.

"Let me take this time to thank you again, Dr. Hurst. You are doing a great service for your country," the balding man in the lab coat said to me as he patted me on the shoulder. I had known him for only twenty minutes, but I was already annoyed by him. I had lost all my taste for overzealous sycophants.

“Well, they were finally willing to pay me enough to do it. ” I said. He nervously cupped the back of his neck and let out the fakest laugh I had ever heard. He could pretend he thought I was joking if he wanted, but I don’t get out of bed until someone mentions quality of life assentive bracket five or higher. 

We walked down the long halls of the west side of the facility. The artificial light and the smell of cleaning chemicals made the place practically suffocating. I was still recovering from a hangover and with the pungent smell of bleach and ammonia filling my nostrils. I felt like I could throw up at any minute. I wondered if it was my illness that was making “Jerry” so goddamn annoying. 

I had only been in the country for a week and a half. Already I had spent five days in meeting after meeting, being passed around like a hot potato from apathetic scientist to equally if not more apathetic scientist. Now, I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and it was making me irritable in my impatience. 

“You use to work on the Watson project right?” Jerry asked, even though he already knew the answer. If people actually said what they fucking meant he would say, “I heard you used to work on the Watson project, would you expand upon that? I don’t have the clearance to look up your file.”

I humored him. “I did research for them before I became more expensive. I was just involved in the production of the experiment.”

“You didn’t have any contact with the soldiers when they were children?” Jerry further prodded, trying to figure out if I deserved it. He must have been overlooked for the position. Fuck him, should have studied harder in school and spent more time working than sucking up. 

“I don’t like kids, especially child soldiers,” I said with a smirk, enjoying the way he swallowed down my bitterness with a fake smile. Anytime I said “child soldier” the scientists visibly flinched, it was amusing. Commit your atrocities for a paycheck, but at least be able to face them.

“Okay, there are a few things we should go over,” he started as he came to a large metal door. He pressed his thumb to the scanner and let us into the room before he continued speaking. It was a tiny room with just a small table in it and another door on the far wall. There was nothing on the table but a sturdy looking cardboard box with a lid. “Based on the data, our analysts have decided that solider number nine has the greatest chance of succeeding. In this box is his stats, psych report, and information on his genetics-”

A tall man entered through the door on the far wall, interrupting the rest of Jerry’s rambling. “Dr. Oswald, I’ll take it from here.”

Jerry did not seem happy to have what little bit of power they had given to him taken away, but he let go without a fight. “Ah, of course Dr. Dennis. Thank you for your time, Dr. Hurst.” 

Dr. Dennis shook my hand and gave me a polite but forced smile. It was not the same submissive gesture as Jerry’s but rather a sign that he was raised well. He could play polite even though it was obvious that he disliked me. He, unlike Jerry, must have had clearance to view my file. 

“I wanted to talk to you personally, because I really wish they wouldn’t do this,” Dr. Dennis said as he sized me up and obviously found me lacking. His eyes rested a little too long on my expensive shoes. He was probably some academic purist upset that I would sell my mind to the highest bidder. That or he grew up poor and the thought that I could spend a couple thousand on a pair of spanish loafers was enough to make him sick. 

“Do what?” I asked, playing along with the obvious script he was writing. As if I wouldn’t need him to elaborate, I hated when people demanded that I take part in their theatrics. 

“Nine shouldn’t ever be allowed to leave this facility. He’s too dangerous.” Dr. Dennis said and I was amused by it more than anything. What was he wanting from me? If I denied the position they would just give it to someone else. They weren’t going to flush all this research down the toilet just because some lowly scientist like me thought it was going to turn out bad. 

“They are all dangerous, you designed them to be that way,” I reminded him, throwing the blanket of guilt he was trying to force on me back towards him. 

He looked as though he might say something before sighing and turning away from me and leading me through the door. 

The sky box aroused my sleeping curiosity. The walls were glass to provide full range of vision down into a huge gymnasium like room. The only furnishing was a series of podiums placed along the walls, each with a screen displaying either stats or video feed. In front of each of the podiums stood a person in a lab coat with an ear piece. I briefly looked down at one of podiums. On half the screen was the view from a lapel camera and on the other half were averages of speed and heart rate. I walked to the end of the room without waiting for an invitation, eager to see what they were going to show me. 

There was an intricate maze in the middle of the room, the walls twice the size of the five men arranging them. 

“Dr. Hurst, I’d like you to meet some of the men and women in charge of training our soldiers,” Dr. Dennis said.

“I'm Dr. King,” a plain woman in her late forties in a lab coat said. “I handle soldiers with high IQ and physical ability, most likely special forces and military leaders.” 

A man of about sixty five introduced himself next. He wore a lab coat but left it open to reveal a colorful suit, both tasteful and interesting. The hand he shook with was expertly manicured. “Dr. Greene, I handle all those with superior social intelligence. I create the future politicians and community leaders. I am Six’s only handler.”

“Dr. Noell,” an attractive young man around ten or so years younger than myself said as he introduced himself. He was the only one not wearing a lab coat. He wore a designer suit, but his watch was a knockoff. He was handsome though. “I’m going to be Six’s outside handler.” 

I had no idea there was going to be another outside handler, but I suppose why not. Why would you just have one basket to put all of your eggs into? 

“We thought we'd give you a little demonstration of their more basic abilities. They do training similar to this throughout the day, and one of the better ways to get a feel for their abilities is to watch them compete with each other.”

Seven experiments stood in line at the entrance to the maze. They were dressed in sleek athletic clothes, all black except for a red number on the back of each shirt. They were too black to have been used often. My guess was they were bought for this very demonstration.

Dr. Dennis’s voice could be heard over the speaker system. “Yesterday was good Nine, but let’s see if we can get that time down by another fifteen seconds.”

Then Dr. Greene’s voice came over the speaker, “Your heart rate didn’t go over 120 yesterday Six, I want you at least at 160. Give Nine some exercise.”

Dr. Dennis explained, “ Nine and Six train together regularly because they are at similar skill levels. It’s not as simple as figuring out who is the fastest. Nine is, no need for further testing. However, in genuine combat and pursuit it’s not enough to just be faster. Nine is tasked with catching them all as fast as he can. The other soldiers get a score based on how long they stay in the game. We have been working on gradually getting his time down. I’m afraid that he’s growing bored of the exercise.

“Nineteen, and Eighteen train with them on occasion. Twenty-Eight and Twenty-Nine typically train in another group, but they occasionally compete in order to hopefully advance their ranking. Thirty-Nine is competing for the first time, hopefully he gets to increase in rank”

Yawn. 

“Nine, will you assist me.” The male voice was coming from one of the screens on the podium. 

I looked around for the source, and Dr. Greene seeing me search motioned for me to come over to him. I looked at the podium he was watching. From the footage from the lapel camera I saw a young man, her sleek black clothing marked with the number nine. 

His hair was dark black and his eyes were bright green against the pale whiteness of his skin. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were intense and sharply focused. 

He cast his eyes down to the left, and after a moment the camera moved and he was no longer on screen. 

“They communicate in very subtle ways,” Dr. Greene said gleefully, “watching them is a delight. They have extraordinary intelligence levels, intense training, and have spent their entire life under surveillance. They can be delightfully willful though, and talk about their world in such a clever way that if you blink you might miss it.”

“That glance to the left was a universal signal to indicate that they are being observed” Dr. Dennis explained, “Six turned his body so his lapel camera was no longer facing Nine.” 

I looked out of the sky box and was amused to see that their bodies were pointed forward, but both had their heads turned towards each other.

“Why don't you punish that kind of behavior?” Dr. Noell asked. I had barely realized he was there.

“They will just come up with more signals, so it's a better idea to not let on that you know. Easier to observe them when they think no one is paying attention,” I replied even though I should not have. Not looking at Dr. Noell, I continued to watch the two soldiers through the glass. 

“Dr. Hurst is right,” Dr. Greene replied. “We've gathered a lot of information about them by observing their interactions.”

“Let's continue with the demonstration, shall we?” Dr. King moved in front of another podium, “I'm sure the experiments are ready to show off.”

“The point of the exercise is different for Nine than it is for the other participants. Nine’s goal is to use zip tie cuffs to detain all of the other experiments. The other experiments just compete to stay in the longest.” Dr. Dennis explained.

“Is it possible for an experiment to beat Nine?” I asked. 

“They have to be the last one in the maze, and then exit before Nine can detain them. Six is always second place, and he hasn't managed yet,” Dr. Greene finished for the man.

“Thirty-Nine, Twenty-Nine, Twenty-Eight… begin,” Dr. Dennis said into his headset and his voice filled the room. Three of the experiments took off into the maze as soon as he spoke. 

As soon as the three entered the maze they began ripping off the red numbers from their shirts. 

“They know they will be targeted based on their ranking, so they are taking them off,” King explained. 

A few more seconds past and Dr. Dennis spoke again, “Nineteen, Eighteen, Begin.” Two more experiments ran into the maze. 

Another few seconds.

“Six and Nine, begin.”

Six bolted backwards away from the maze. Nine ignored him and ran through the entrance. 

“Nine typically ignores Six towards the beginning of the match. It's better for his score to pick off the easier experiments before they get themselves hidden in the maze.” Dr. Dennis explained. “Six puts up too much of a fight.”

“Six is also outstandingly good at getting out of work. We have had hundreds of exercises and tests planned just to have them sabotaged by Six’s diplomacy skills.” Dr. Greene explained to Dr. Noell. 

Six didn't appear to be doing much at all. He stood only a few feet away from the starting line, looking almost like he was waiting for something. 

“Twenty-Nine is the better strategical choice,” a young woman’s voice came from the podium Dr. King was standing in front of. When I moved over to watch, Dr. King pointed at one of the walls down in the gymnasium. There was a huge projection of all seven screens, in the corner of each screen was the number of the experiment. 

“Do the experiments watch those often?” I asked.

“Not typically, if they watch it too long they are in danger, the delay from seeing yourself in a lapel camera and actually reacting in time to get away is too great,” Dr. King replied. 

“East,” a young man’s voice replied from the podium. I finally found them on the lapel footage. I was watching through Eighteen’s eyes as Nineteen ran a little ahead.

“They are hunting down weaker competitors and gift wrapping them for Nine, typically at the very least it will secure their ranking,” Dr. King explained. 

My eyes turned back to Nine just in time to watch him run at a wall, use his foot to push up off of it, and grab the top edge. He hoisted himself on top of the wall in one smooth motion and was running quickly along. 

“Is that cheating?” Dr. Noell asked as we all watched Nine jump from the top of one wall to the other with ease, covering amazing distance. 

“We haven't given them any rules to follow so I see no harm in it,” Dr. Dennis smiled, obviously proud that it was the experiment he was in charge of what had captured all this attention. “This is the first time I’ve seen Nine do something like that though. Must really want a shorter time.”

“You keep watch,” The young woman’s voice was heard again, Nineteen. 

I looked down into the maze and found where Nineteen and Eighteen were. They were only a few rows away from Twenty-Nine who had stopped their running and now was quietly and slowly moving their way through the maze.

Nineteen pulled off her shirt, exposing a black sports bra. She grabbed the shirt by the sleeves and moved forward. 

Twenty-Nine had obviously not been expecting an attack. They were chased and brought down easily by Nineteen, who then proceeded to tie their hands with her shirt. 

Eighteen slowly walked along next to where Nineteen was working, vigilantly checking corners. 

Unfortunately neither of them thought to check above them. 

Nine descended upon Eighteen first, quickly detaining him before he had much time to react. Nine then whipped around quickly and ran full speed towards Nineteen.

Nineteen’s reaction time was better, but she had been in a crouching position and though she managed to start running Nine quickly ran her down. She fought harder too, not being in the same daze eighteen was, but still was detained.

Nine then ran back to where Twenty-Nine was tied up and detained them.

“Nine is making amazing time,” Dr. Dennis boasted.

“I hardly know if that is hi merit, or the stupidity of my soldiers.” Dr. King replied, obviously irritated. 

“They are raised in a completely controlled environment, it's not any wonder or fault of their own that they operated under the impression that there were certain unspoken rules in place,” I said, my eyes scanning the maze for Six. Since he was supposed to be uncontested second, I was interested in his strategy. 

I could not find him.

“Where is Six?” I asked. 

All of the Doctors looked at the maze and then the various lapel cameras. All Six’s camera displayed was the color of the wall, like he was so close that it took up the entire screen. 

However, he was nowhere to be seen in the maze. 

“Health check, Six” Dr. Dennis announced over the intercom. 

Nine, Twenty-Eight, and Thirty-Nine stood completely still. 

Six did not speak, but the lapel camera shook up and down like in a nodding fashion. 

“He doesn't want to give away his cover, continue the game Dennis,” Dr. Greene said irritability. 

“Continue.”

The experiments continued their respective plans. 

Twenty-Eight appeared to be stalking Thirty-Nine. He had kept about a wall or two away for at least a minute, as if establishing a plan. 

Thirty Nine was moving very slowly, her eyes staying on the projections of the lapel footage. 

She was probably watching as Nine crawled along the top of the wall, stalking Twenty-Eight silently. 

Twenty-Eight eventually moved in on Thirty Nine.

They stood across from each other for a moment, Twenty-Eight obviously ready to run down the lower ranking experiment.

Instead of running away, Thirty-Nine ran straight towards him using her entire body weight to knock them both to the floor. She then rolled off and crawled as Twenty-Eight tried to get to his feet. 

Nine took Twenty-Eight’s moment of surprise and used it to his own advantage, descending quickly upon him and detaining him with not much of a fight. 

Thirty-Nine tried to run but wasn't even close to fast enough to get away from Nine. 

That only left Six, who was still not visible. 

Nine jumped back to his vantage point, and quickly made his way from wall to wall, a clear destination in mind. He was moving to the far side of the maze, where the outside walls were not facing the Doctors. 

Through his lapel camera we could see what he saw as he looked over the outer wall. Six was hanging by his fingers, all of his body on the other side of the maze. 

He was grinning up at her and after a moment just let go. His feet landed outside of the maze.

Six’s laughter could be heard through the podium. 

“Surely, that doesn't count as a win, he didn't go through the entrance or the exit,” Dr. Dennis said coolly, though it was obvious he was ruffled.

“He might have been able to get to an entrance or exit if you didn't give it away that we couldn't see him,” Dr. Greene said irritable, “Besides, we didn't give them rules, we just said last person in the maze with Nine had to leave the maze.”

Two men dressed in white scrubs brought Nine and Six into the Sky Box. 

Nine’s posture was perfect, standing still and straight. His face was motionless but hiseyes were analytical and scanning. It was slightly unnerving for such an intense gaze to be on a handsome and youthful face. 

Six stood straight and still as well. His face showed a lot more expression. Something far more pleasant to look at. 

“I’m sorry my heart rate didn't go over 50, sir,” Six said to Dr. Greene.

“You’re a cocky little asshole, you know that?” Dr. Greene said with a laugh. 

“You did shave your time Nine, exactly fifteen seconds,” Dr. Dennis said with something like distaste. 

“Nine and Six were definitely showing off to their new handlers,” Dr. King said with an amused smirk. 

“I'm sure Dr. Hurst and Noell are ready to leave, we shouldn't keep them,” Dr. Dennis changed the subject, obviously embarrassed. 

A person in scrubs brought in two piles of clothing and handed one to each of the experiments. 

Nine and Six both began stripping from their clothes with no flourish or delay. In a room full of doctors and around two complete strangers they gave no signs of embarrassment or concern. Even in locker rooms or around family, being around people had some kind of effect on normal people when they dressed.

“These are uncomfortable,” Nine commented as he fastened his pants.

“He is used to cloth athletic clothing,” Dr. Dennis explained.

“When I was really young jeans were made out of a rough fabric called denim, now they are really soft in comparison,” I said, amused. 

“You don't see denim anymore,” Dr. Greene said agreeing. 

“They didn't even have it when I was a kid,” Dr. Noell commented, showing his youthful age. 

“Now they just need names,” Dr. Dennis said. 

“Six will be named David, a king's name for one of our future rulers. I've thought about it for awhile now,” Dr. Greene seemed proud of his name. 

“I haven't thought of a good one,” Dr. Dennis admitted. 

“Just think of someone important from history,” Dr. Greene suggested.

“Ehhh…” 

“Joseph” I offered, looking at the child soldier in question. 

…

“Dr. Hurst, Please wait up.”

I thought about making a run for it. 

I had been trapped in the facility for what felt like an eternity. I was exhausted, irritable, and completely fucking done. 

I turned around to see one of the doctors from before with David standing beside him. What was the brat's name again? He was practically a baby in comparison to me, probably all of thirty if I was being generous. I sized him up again, taking in his designer suit and foreign cologne. It was his handsome face and the anxiety that poured off him in waves that kept me from being rude. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to remember your name.” I forced myself to be pleasant.

“Dr. Calvin Noell” Joseph said before Calvin could reply. 

I couldn’t help but smirk, “Thank you, Joseph ”

“I thought we could ride the bus to the main station together.” Dr. Noell said standing up straighter and making the tone of his voice a little deeper. He was use to working hard for the respect that he got.

“Of course.” 

We didn’t leave the facility until five in the evening, just in time to be crammed into the bus with the rest of the facilities employees on their way home. I tried to sit as far away from everyone as possible, trying to avoid the flu and continued social obligations. I was exhausted, irritable, and wanted nothing more than to go home. Joseph was situated in the seat next to me and looking out the window at the forest that surrounded us. The facility was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but acres and acres of government owned land that contained only wildlife.

Personal vehicles had gone out of style at least forty years ago. They were expensive, bad for the environment, and the accidents caused by them were outrageous. 

Calvin and David sat across from us, and Calvin waited a full five minutes before giving into the temptation to talk to me.

“It seems like they could have integrated this kind of training easier when they were younger” Calvin said quietly. 

“The developers did not know which of them they wanted to have these kinds of skills when they were younger” I explained, “Most of the soldiers will never be introduced into society as anything but military force.”

“Dr. Greene trains those with advanced abilities in social intelligence.” Calvin remembered, “ Future politicians and community leaders.” 

“Yes.” Joesph confirmed

“What are they being trained for?” He asked, referring to Joesph and David.

“I will be Commander in Chief, and David will be Chief of State” Joesph said simply. No hubris as he stated the two most powerful positions in the country.

This didn't entirely surprise me but it was still something unusual to hear. Democracy had died a long time ago, outdated and disastrous. However, we still pretended. Millions of dollars thrown into fake campaigns whose only purpose was to warm the public up to the next appointed leader. People thought they voted, but they did not. However, it rarely mattered because the process worked and by the end of the campaign the people wanted the new leader we had chosen. 

I was behind the scenes and had been my whole life. My clearance was high enough that I knew everything. I knew our leader, insufferable person that they were. Not the one on all of the campaign ads or who made all of the long winded speeches, but the one nobody knew about. 

“I’m sorry,” Calvin said after a moment or two of silence, “I have only been at this clearance level for a few months and I still haven’t quite wrapped my head around any of this.”

“I wonder why they choose you then.”I said amused, before I could stop myself from being so blatantly rude. 

We fell into silence for awhile, before I remembered something I had been concerned about earlier.

“They already explained your cover correct?” I wanted to make sure. 

“I am to be your son. I was born through a surrogate with an egg donation.” he replied easily. 

“My boyfriend has never met you, but that's easy enough to explain. We have only been dating a few months. I have told him I kept you a secret, because I have had so many boyfriends I don't want to introduce you unless it's serious. Now that he moved in with me, I explained you have been away the last two weeks at school.”

Joesph nodded.

As we arrived at the main station, Dr. Noell gave me his number “Just in Case” and disappeared with David trailing behind. 

As we switched buses my P.A.L vibrated on my wrist capturing my wandering attention. The small screen was lit up with the time and a message. 

“Don’t catch the flu and other seasonal illnesses! Avoid traveling at times of high volume.” 

Annoyed I dismissed the message. The P.A.L, or personal activity log, was responsible for saving the country billions of dollars in medical care. The tiny thing was a small screen strapped onto the wrist with a plastic band. It monitored everything and kept a log for the health care professionals who needed it. Heart rate, sleep, and calorie usage to name just a few. 

Unfortunately, it was extremely obnoxious. 

My new house was about an hour away. I had moved about a month ago, but only arrived back in the country a week and a half ago. The movers and my boyfriend Tanner had taken care of all of that mess. 

I walked up the driveway of my new cookie cutter house. It looked like all the others in the neighborhood, like a bad sitcom. It was the architectural style of the day. Egg shell blue siding and white picket fence, suppose to be a wink back at a simpler time when sexism and alcohol abuse were more rampant. My last house was much more opulent, but the consensus was that Joesph would be better received if it appeared that he had grown up in something more middle class.

Tanner ran out to greet us before I even made it into the house.

Tanner is a wonderfully bad idea. All of twenty-two if I remember correctly, which I'm sure I don't, and as beautiful as he is naive and simple. My boyfriend of the month, but determined to not be. 

“Hey Baby!” He greeted excitedly as he ran up and kissed me on the lips, “How was work?” 

“Boring,” It wasn't a lie, “Come meet Joesph”

Tanner turned towards him and pulled him into a hug. “I am so excited to meet you. You look so much like your father.”

I sure as fuck hope not, I certainly didn’t consent to them taking my D.N.A. 

“He had told me a lot about you.” Joesph said his normally bank face painted in a pleasant smile, “My father normally likes to keep his boyfriends a secret, so it’s nice to finally get to meet one.”

He played along with the script perfectly but hearing him made it all the more obvious I was sending Tanner all the wrong signals. Letting him move in with me. Introducing my “son ”. All kinds of signals about how serious this was getting. 

We made it into the house and Tanner gave Joesph a tour of the place while I took off my shoes and and undid my tie.

I poured myself a whisky and coke, sans coke, and took a seat in the den figuring Tanner would find me when he was done with the tour. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to drink away my growing headache. 

Warm hands began to massage my shoulders through my shirt, I kept my eyes closed and just enjoyed the touch. “Did you already eat baby? Want me to fix you something?” Tanner said kindly, he was always mothering like that. Aware that he was replaceable, unnecessary, so he worked tirelessly to squirm his way into my life. 

“I'm fine” It comes out almost bitter and I can feel Tanner tense behind me. I reach up and grab his hand gently, a soft subtle apology that won't work forever but does just fine for now. 

“Where is Joesph?” I asked, changing the focus.

“I thought he might like a shower after such a long flight.” Tanner said pleasantly.’ Look at how good I’m taking care of your son Reece, look how good I take care of you.’ His desire for me to notice it surrounded him and his expectations made the air heavy. 

“Oh the doctors are coming by tomorrow sometime in the afternoon.” Tanner remembered suddenly, “They left a note on the door” 

The area health practitioner and the area mental health practitioner, important members of every neighborhood, but by far my least favorite part of living in the states. I tried to think if I had any excuse at all to get out of meeting with them. 

“I suppose I will have to see them eventually. I’ve been in the states for at least a week now, I bet they are frothing at the mouth by now” I took a drink of my whiskey and found myself more charmed than irritated when Tanner climbed into my lap. 

“I'm so glad you're back home” Tanner said softly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too” I said quietly, it’s half a lie but the desire for him to feel better was genuine. I felt guilty that he is so lonely here. I shouldn’t have given into the temptation to have him here. 

Joesph entered the room wearing a pair of Tanners pajama pants and one of my old t-shirts. His hair was damp and combed out and his feet bare against the carpet. 

“I'll show Joseph his room, he’s had a long day.” I said, eager to get away from anything that even resembles feelings.

“What is a boyfriend?” Joseph asked as soon as we were in the privacy of the guest room.

“It refers to a relationship between people. So, l am your father, but I am not Tanner’s father. In the same way Tanner is my boyfriend, but not your boyfriend.” I tried to think of a good way to explain it, “A boyfriend is a male in a romantic partnership that is not legally binding.”

Emphasis on not legally binding.

"Why is it beneficial to have a romantic partner?" Joesph asked. I was starting to finally comprehend what a difficult task it was that Joesph had been given.

" A boyfriend is kind of like a trial period before they become a husband, which is a legal partner. The ideal is that your partner puts your needs at the same level as they put their own. They share territory, money, and influence with you. They let you know everything that they learn about people and keep all of the information that you tell them secret. Your goals automatically become their goals." I said before taking a sip of my whiskey, trying to think of anything I may have forgotten, "The rarely met ideal is to find the person most suited to your personality type and then stick with that partner until you die. You are expected to have found this person by the age of around thirty, and start looking around the age of sixteen.”

“You said you have had a lot of boyfriends” Joesph recalled. 

“Like I said, it's all rarely met idealism” I took a drink of whiskey, “That and I'm not a very good partner”

“If you were raised in the facility,” Joseph said sounding amused, “You would not have met, Tanner is not close to your ranking.” 

“There are traits pleasant to have that they don't value at the facility.” I said, thinking about how warm Tanner was when he slept beside me and how concerned he was when my head hurt.

“You should get some sleep,” I said pointing at the bed.


	2. Modern Suburbia

I refilled my drink before I made my way to the bedroom. I took the time to turn off each of the lights, slowly and methodically until the only light was coming from under the bedroom door. I took a long swig of my drink before entering. I moved slowly, but it doesn’t stop Tanner from tensing. It makes me uncomfortable, just how uncomfortable I make him. I take another long drink. I feel guilty, no one should feel this way in their own bedroom. This would never be ‘his bedroom’ though, not while I was around. 

He’s covered the room in tacky ornaments, ceramic animals and figures his friends and loved ones have crafted over the years. The duvet is on this side of tacky. The colors he chose don’t match the color of the accent wall. The candles he has chosen have made it smell like cheap artificial vanilla and other baked goods.

I couldn't be more discontent with his choices, and no matter how much nesting he does it doesn't make this place his. 

“I’m getting old,” My light self deprecation soothes him, so I offer it uncharacteristically. “My hair is so gray” 

I wish I didn’t have to sacrifice myself this way, wish I could keep my confidence without suffocating his. 

I played with a few strands of my hair in one of the mirrors on the wall. My hair really was turning gray. I looked like I belonged in a noir film, bitter, cynical, and done.   
“It’s salt and pepper, it makes you look distinguished” He comes beside me and plays with my hair, his hands soothing and cool. 

It makes me look old. 

I can see Tanner in the mirror as well. His skin dark and glistening, his body lithe and young. He is my visual foil with his bright smile and messy caramel hair. 

He kisses me slowly behind the ear, “Reece” He starts off real soft and sweet, “I hate that you are gone so much”

“Me too” I reply mindlessly, automatically, before what he said can even register. It didn’t matter though, I would agree with anything he said as long as he kept laying kisses down my neck.

“I’ve been so lonely” He said seductively between kisses, his warm breath on my neck as his hands caressed my back.

“I’m sorry baby” The words leave easily, slipping out as I think of nothing but the feel of his body against mine. 

“Reece, I know you said you didn’t want one” His words losing their seductive edge, “But, I would really like it if we could get a dog”

I was ripped out of the moment, I tried not to emote the abject horror I felt. 

Tanner is not a manipulative man. He asks me this question ,with his body pressed to mine and his mouth in the crook of my neck, not because he is holding his body hostage. He was waiting till he felt safe.

I am experienced in crushing Tanner’s hopes in embraces just like this one. Afterwards, he does not hide from me or deny me his touch. He does the opposite, desperate for the knowledge that I still love and care about him.

I got prepared to hurt him again. 

“Baby…” I say as softly and as sweetly as I can, “A dog is a lot of work.” 

I know I was being infantilizing, but I didn't care. I did not want a dog. 

“You’ll have to go through all of the training and classes, you'll have to do the grooming, training, and socialization. It's a ton of work” 

“I want to help out” Tanner said, “I’m not a worker like you, but at least I can do this”

A wave of guilt ran through me. Tanner was not a worker. Both of his parents were workers and were approved to have a child. Sometimes things don't go as planned though, and Tanner didn’t pass the test to become a worker. Sometimes it happened. With only fifteen percent of the population needing to work, all kinds of things could keep someone out. Tanner was dyslexic, and that’s all that had to be wrong for him to be excluded. 

Plenty of people didn’t work. It wasn’t a bad thing. Non-workers had monthly stipends, housing, free healthcare, and all kinds of activities to keep them entertained. 

On private files marked ‘Confidential’, programs to keep the public entertained were called ‘Circuses’. 

The training and caring of animals was an extremely popular and successful circus. In parts of the city where mostly non-workers lived the streets were plastered with propaganda about doing your part for the community by raising an animal. 

Non-workers took classes together, learned to groom their animals, learned basic nutrition for their animals, and learned to train and socialize it. It was a rewarding, time consuming, and social process that made them feel valued. 

Before I could reply Tanner landed a killing blow, “I just feel so alone here, maybe I would meet people in class”

“Okay,” I relented, “You study and pass the test, we will get a dog”

Hopefully, Tanner won't pass the test. The system can be the bad guy.

Once Tanner went to bed, I moved into my office to try and do a little work. It’s the first time in the last few weeks that I had a chance to sit down and actually get anything done. I was already so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, but I didn’t know when else I was going to have the time to do it. The agenda for the next day was already pretty full, I’d have to meet with the area doctors, buy Joseph some clothing, and go to whatever asinine social event Tanner wanted to go to . 

I spent an hour or so working before a flashing light caught my eye. I had the live feed from the security cameras projected onto the wall beside me, and one of the screens was blinking red. Something was moving. 

I watched through the cameras as Joseph moved from room to room, taking in each one of the cameras. He moved methodically, dipping in and out of blind spots. He did this for a long time, before finally I watched him sneak into my bedroom. 

He grabbed my P.A.L from the nightstand without Tanner even stirring, and then snuck back into the living room. He then very slowly put it in a potted plant and covered it with dirt, directly in line with the camera. 

It took me a moment to figure out what he was doing. He was testing to see if the cameras were monitored, or if anybody reviewed the footage. If I got my P.A.L then he would know I watch the cameras...however if I didn’t get it I would have to fill out some much paperwork it would make my eyes bleed.  
I leave the P.A.L where he left it, and go to bed. 

“Dr. Hurst” 

I woke up to a hand covering my mouth and Joseph kneeling beside my bed. 

“There are intruders on the perimeter, they are on the outside of the entrance to the west side of the building. No attempt of hiding themselves, no visible weapons" He spoke clearly but so quietly it was barely above a whisper.

I looked over at the time projected onto the wall. 

“It’s just the doctors, they are early. Go ahead and get dressed in what you wore yesterday. I'll greet them.”

Tanner told me the Doctors said they would be there in the afternoon. I swear to God they knocked on the door at six in the morning. 

I threw a robe on and answered the door. 

“Good Morning Dr. Hurst” One of the pair greeted. They were both in blinding white scrubs and smiles to match. Way too cheery for this early in the morning.

“I’m Dr. Robinson” The younger of the two said, “I’m the area health practitioner.” I shook her hand, trying to keep the irritation off my face. 

“I’m Dr. Johnson” He was young, but closer to thirty than forty. “I’m the area mental health practitioner. Do you mind if we come in and do a quick assessment?”

“No, not at all. Come in Doctors” I held the door for them as they pulled large black cases inside. They looked around the house as they entered, very subtly taking in the cleanliness of the place. 

“What a beautiful home you have here Dr. Hurst” Dr. Johnson said as I led them into the sitting room.

“Welcome back to the states, I’m sure you are glad to be back” Dr. Robinson said. 

Debatable.

“Yes, It's good to be home” I smiled, “Can I get you some coffee?” 

“That would be great” 

When I returned to the sitting room, coffee in hand, the doctors had seated themselves on the couch and were talking to Joseph

“You’re son was just telling us how excited he was to be back from school.” Dr. Robinson said as I placed coffee in front of the two.

“Are you planning on working?” Dr. Johnson asked Joseph.

“If I score high enough” He said shyly, the picture of adolescent anxiety with his reserved smile.

“He’s being modest, he blew all of the pretests out of the water" I lied easily, trying to fake pride. It wasn't that farfetched to me.

“We are excited to have you in our ranks" Dr. Johnson said cheerily moving onto business, “So we will be on this street every Monday. You are our first stop so we will see you between six and seven am.”

Just perfect.

“Dr. Johnson will see Joseph and I’ll do your medical check in the next room.” Dr. Robinson led me into the next room, of my own house, and instructed me to sit in a chair in the kitchen. 

She opened her black case and put on her glasses, they were thin and sleek, the newest model. She slipped on her glove and spent a few minutes scrolling through medical files I couldn't see. She spread her fingers apart, the universal motion for zooming in.

“It looks as though you are consuming way more alcohol than the allowance for your age and medical history.” She said, “ I don't want our relationship to start off like this, but I’m worried.” 

She was looking right at me but her eyes were looking through me, her hand moving as she manipulated the screen. “It says you have special clearance that buypasses purchasing regulations.”

“Yes, my job requires that I have freedom when it comes to buying goods.” I said coolly, trying not to be irritated with her good natured mothering.

“I suggest you let me put in a small modifier specifically for alcohol. Surely, that wouldn't interfere with your job?” She was asking more than telling. 

I thought for a moment about telling her to fuck off, but I thought that might make me a bit hypocritical. I expect everyone else to follow this nonsense, who am I to make my own rules? 

“Go ahead.” I say acting as though it was no big deal, “Whatever you think is best" 

Her smile lit up, obviously expecting resistance. “ That's awesome, and Dr. Johnson is amazing and will help you handle any of the psychological aspects you will be dealing with.” 

She took a blood test, urine test, and checked my body for any abnormalities. She checked my blood pressure and weighed me. 

“It says here that you haven’t ordered any community meals in over three months.” Dr Robinson said as she looked through my file. 

“Tanner enjoys preparing food.” I say trying to keep my composure as I prepared to defend my salt and sugar consumption. I beat her to the punch though, “Tanner orders all of the groceries, so the salt, sugar, and fat are regulated through the typical ordering systems.”

Community meals weren’t bad. Typically, a person could choose between two or three meals and it would arrive hot and ready to eat. I’ve eaten plenty of them throughout my life. Ever since Tanner moved in I have put on a few pounds since my food isn’t being portioned the same, but I wasn’t willing to take one of his few hobbies away from him. 

“We prefer everyone enjoy community meals, because all of your vitamins and nutrients are monitored specifically for your own health needs. However, I can’t force you.” Dr. Robinson said, the distaste in her voice evident. It probably made things more complicated, more factors for her to try and control. 

“You are right,”I said with a smirk, “You can’t force me.”

Dr. Robinson paused for a moment before giving me a fake smile, “Let’s switch off with Dr. Johnson shall we.”

Dr. Johnson came into the kitchen with the same commanding energy that had irritated me about Dr. Robinson. “How are we adjusting to the move?”

“It’s been fine.” I say honestly, it had met my realistic expectations. 

He slips on his glasses and glove, and spends a few moments looking through my file. 

“Your personality profile says you enjoy reading classic literature, that’s something we have in common.” His obvious attempt to gain rapport with me misses the mark by a mile.

“Academic Journals from the early 2000s, I collect them” I correct, “Close enough though”

He smiles awkwardly before turning back to my file, “Did you have a pretty good relationship with your last mental health practitioner?”

“We were on speaking terms,” I joke, but he doesn’t look amused. I rate his fake laugh a two out of ten. “I travel a lot, so I rarely see the same m.h.p for very long.”

“It’s unfair of our country to ask you to put your mental health on the line” He tells me very seriously. 

“Life’s not very fair.” I say before I can stop myself. 

He looks at me like he’s made some great big discovery and I can’t help the self loathing that runs through me. Should have just kept my mouth shut and played nice for twenty minutes. 

“I just think this country is really wonderful.” I diffuse my cynicism quickly before he can latch on. In reality this country is mediocre. It is obnoxiously mothering and the land of the free isn’t that free, but everyone is fed, and no one sleeps on the streets. Other countries suffer for it, other countries benefit, The world is not black and white, it is a soul crushing gray that sucks the energy out of every decision. 

“This really is a wonderful country isn’t it.”

Like he’s ever been out of the state. Travel is incredibly regulated, and I’m sure if he did he would have brought it up so we could ‘bond’ over it. 

“I’m worried about Tanner and Joseph,” Dr. Johnson changed the subject, “I spoke to your boyfriend yesterday, and he doesn’t seem to be handling the move very well. He seems very lonely. Joseph seems pretty anxious about the move as well. Here’s what I’m thinking..There’s community baseball games every Monday, let me sign you all up for one this evening.”

“I’m sure Tanner and Joseph would just love that,” I force a smile, “Sign us up.”


End file.
